Let's Play Pretend
by XBadxSassX
Summary: She was someone I really wanted to be around with. So if I had an opportunity, I would take it.She just started opening up to me more because she thought I was gay. The sad part was that I played along with it.I REDID CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

_She was someone I really wanted to be around with. So if I had an opportunity, I would take it. Then I notice she just started opening up to me more because she thought I was gay. The sad part was that I played along with it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Hey Kuki, _

_Ha-ha you're so funny. I would really like to hang out with you more often ya' know? We can get to know each other. ;) _

_What are you doing Friday night?_

_Kid_

Did you think that was me? Nope, it wasn't. I looked to my right and whisper to Kuki.

"Psst Kuki!" I whisper.

Kuki looks towards me and notices the note I have in my hand. She reaches her hand to grab it while I hand it towards her not saying anything. I could've ripped it, I could've stomped on it. Shoot, I could've told Kid to back off but I didn't. It's not like I don't want to- cruddy no. I want to more than anything. I just can't because the rumors and my "act" will be false. I can't go up to Kid and tell him to back off from Kuki because that would make me look straight.

A couple months ago, it was Kuki's birthday. Everyone gave her a present except me. I know I should've but I didn't. Kuki always remembers my birthday including everyone in TND. She would always save her money for everyone just to give everyone their presents. This was the day it was Kuki's birthday and she was expecting something big from everyone in the tree house. Nigel gave her a pair of glasses. Hoagie gave her an airplane model. Abby gave her a music player. Even Fanny gave her a Rainbow Monkey diary. I, Wallabee, did not give her anything.

Actually, I forgot it was her birthday. I had no idea. Everyone was pressuring me to give her something and when I get pressured into something, I get angry.

Numbuh Five went to my room and talked to me about it.

"You know you have to give her at least something."

I was punching my punching bag.

"Who cares? Why do you guys keep pressuring me about this? So what if I forgot about Kuki's birthday!"

I started punching the bag even more, not looking at Abby. She just leaned on the wall while watching me.

"This is Kuki we are talking about. She is a sweet girl and she never forgets about our birthdays."

I stopped punching and grabbed my water with both my hands. The gloves made grabbing things difficult. I squeezed the bottle to make the water shoot in my mouth. I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my arm.

"Your point is?"

"Listen, all Numbuh 5 is saying is give her some type of appreciation on her birthday. I mean, come on, who gave you those gloves?"

I look at my hands to see the orange gloves on my hands. Kuki gave me these for my 15th birthday. She noticed my old ones started to get worn so she went out to get me some new ones. She said she had to look everywhere for orange gloves. I was really happy that I even said thanks to a girl.

"If you are asking me to give her a present, I ain't going to give no cruddy present! She is just a cruddy girl!" I yelled at Abby. Abby was caught off guard and I went back at punching at the bag in front of me.

"She ain't even mah friend." I said out loud.

I looked at my side for a water bottle to only see a long haired Asian in front of me. She had a plate of birthday cake in her hand. She stared in shock just like she was when she saw the sad abandoned dog commercials. I thought she was going to cry so I stopped punching.

"N-Numbuh 3." Numbah 5 called out.

Kuki smiled and placed the cake on my table next to my water.

"I got you some cake Numbuh 4! Enjoy!"

Then Kuki walked out of the room without another word.

"Dammit." Numbuh 5 said while running to Kuki.

I saw the door slam and my eyes dragged onto the birthday cake on the table. Mine had the orange rainbow monkey on it.

After that one horrible day, Kuki has been barely talking to me. The only time she would talk more than two sentences to me was when we were on missions. When we are walking in school, I see her in the hallway. She sees me too but she never says hi anymore. I eat lunch with the gang as usual and so does she but she doesn't talk to me as much as she does with Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby.

I admit it, I miss her. I miss it when she bothers me with her cruddy Rainbow Monkey stuff. I miss it when she talks about her time with cute furry animals. I miss talking to her. I even tried to see every day if we had more missions so we could socialize more often.

One day Hoagie elbowed me during class.

"Hey what is with you and Numbah 3?"

"I don't know."

"Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"''."

"Geez, I'm just asking. Numbah 3 is never this quiet around you. Usually, you're the first one to know everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"She likes Kid."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I just told you like two seconds ago. I know your English isn't the greatest but-"

"No, I understand but why does she like Kid?"

"I don't know as much but ask Numbah 5. I bet she knows more."

Then we heard some giggles behind us. I looked behind to see some girls laugh at me. I looked at Hoagie but he only shrugged.

After class, I've noticed the guys walk far away from me in the hallways. One time in gym, I got locked out so I couldn't dress out. Everyone has been acting weird and this day was just a disaster.

I finally dropped down on the couch in the tree house.

"God, today was crazy." I said to myself.

"I'll say." Abby said behind from me. I lifted my head to see her walking towards me.

"I heard you got locked from the boy's locker room."

Numbuh 1 and 2 entered the room.

"Yeah, not just that. These girls have been trying to be best friends with me all of a sudden. And the guys in the wrestling team have been quiet. I don't know what is with everyone lately."

"Well Numbuh 4 there is this rumor that is roaming around about you." Numbuh 1 said.

"Is it about how awesome I am?" I questioned. I couldn't help but gloat on how I'm the strongest out of this whole team.

"Um, no it isn't." Numbuh 2 said. He scratched the back of his head.

All of them looked nervous to tell me what was going on.

"Well what is it?"

"You remember when we got the new Yipper comic and we got really excited?" Numbuh 2 said.

I blushed at the memory. We were so excited that we hugged and jumped up and down. I even planted a kiss on my mate's nose. It wasn't my fault! I was just too excited!

I nodded in response, trying to calm down the blush on my cheeks.

"Well Billy saw it and he told his friends. Then they told everyone else. Then they are telling everyone in the whole school."

"So everyone thinks I'm…"

"Yes, Numbuh 4, everyone thinks you are gay."

So the next day, when I was going to my locker, this jock Brandon went in front of it blocking my way.

"Could you move you're blocking my way from my locker mate?"

"Mate? I'm not your mate, pal."

"Fine then. Could you move though?" I asked. This guy was getting on my nerves. I could bring him down even though he is like five inches taller than me. I didn't care.

"Why should I? I like messing with pricks like you."

"What you say?" I was about lunge at him before someone caught my jacket. I was five inches away from grabbing Brandon's face.

"What the?" I said. I looked behind me to see Kuki dragging me back with her arm.

Kuki went in front of Brandon and looked up at him.

"Hey, could you move? You're blocking my locker." She said with her sweet voice but with attitude. I stayed quiet and let her talk.

"Nuh uh. I know this is Wallabee's locker. Like I said, this is my hobby."

"Just because he is gay, doesn't give you the opportunity to mess with him." Kuki's voice turned scary. It was like the time how we didn't help the mustaches on that one mission.

"Oh yeah? Who is going to help him?" Brandon smirked. Kuki's grabbed Brandon's shirt and yanked him down to her eye level.

"Now you listen here mister, you move away from my friend's locker before _I_ help him move you."

Brandon slowly back away from my locker and walked away from Kuki and I. I looked around me and everyone saw Brandon's retreating back. I smiled.

"Are you okay Wally? I hate it when meanies like that make fun of people just because they are homosexual." Kuki said. Her eyes were getting watery and she looked at me sincerely.

I stared at Kuki like it was the first time I have ever seen her in many years. She was looking at me for the very first time in weeks. And it was only because this guy was bullying me…because I was gay.

"Yeah, I'm good Kuki. Thank you."

Kuki smiled.

"Don't let these bullies mess with you Wally. I'll always be here for you."

Then Kuki and I walked to first period together, letting her think I was gay.

So here I am. I am basically the third wheel. I'm the messenger man while Kuki and Ace are sending each other love letters. I keep looking at the clock so I can get out of this chair and this classroom and this school. I don't want to see Kuki passing notes with Ace. I want to see her reject him and run into my arms while we go to the tree house. But noooo. Wally doesn't get what he wants.

The bell finally rang and I saw Ace go up to Kuki's desk.

"So Friday at 8?" Kid asked.

"Yep!" Kuki agreed. Kid then left the classroom. I got up from my desk.

Kuki jumped up and down and gave me a massive hug. I couldn't breathe but I delt with it for her.

"Wally, I did it! I got a date! Thank you so much! You're my best friend!"

I smiled as I watched my best friend walk out of the class room. Again, I could've stopped her. Deep in my stomach, I didn't want her to go out with anyone. I wanted her to stay in the tree house on Friday night with me and the gang but I didn't do anything.

I thought being gay would make me close to her but not as close as I intended it to be. I saw the black hair sway back and forth as she skipped in the middle of the gloomy hallway.

"Cruddy girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how do you think it went? <strong>

**I got my idea from watching Kick-Ass. I wanted to see Wally do something that he would NEVER do. I am NOT making fun of homosexuals. I have plenty of friends and family who are actually homosexual and I actually support gay love. I believe if a human loves another human, they belong with each other by marriage or whatever. Love is not law. :)**

**Rate and Review puhleaassseee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

**KNDnumbuh007- Yeah it's going to be pretty sad. I have a couple of those conflicts with Wally "pretending to be gay". Thank you for the review!**

**Yougotrejected-Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! And here is your next chapter!**

**Yougotburned- Thanks for the review! And thank you! I kinda got brain fart. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I yawned of exhaustion. Kuki and I watched another one of those weird chick flick movies. It was about this chick and this guy. I guess they love each other because they have been spending a lot of time together. As always, in the end, it was happy. Half the time I was falling asleep and the other half I helped Kuki. She started balling her eyes out but I didn't know why since I was you know- sleeping.

I dragged my feet to the club house and crash down to the couch I love the most. I love the smell of nacho chips and cloth in the fabric. I love how I lost the remote all the times in this couch. I love how this couch I had an awesome adventure with Kuki. I close my eyes in relief and kick my shoes off my feet. Placing my arms behind my head, I slowly started to drift off to slumber.

"You are such a liar." I heard.

I open one eye to see Numbuh Five looking down at me. Numbuh 1 and 2 were besides her looking at me the same way.

"What?" I asked.

"You're such a liar Numbuh 4."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I admitted.

"Letting the whole school believe you are gay!"

"Yeah Numbuh 4, why don't you just tell everyone you're not gay? It's easy." Numboh 2 said.

"I can't! Plus, I doubt they'll believe me unless I have proof! I haven't been dating anyone at all and you have Numbuh 2!"

"Seriously? When?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I've known." Numbuh 5 said.

"What the- where have I been?"

"Going back to serious manners, Numbuh 5 thinks you should go to Kuki and tells her the truth."

"Why does Kuki need to know the truth? She knows that Numbuh 4 isn't gay." Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 5 looks at Numbuh 1 and 2 like their idiots.

"Why do you think Numbuh 3 has been hanging out with him lately? She hasn't been even talking to him for weeks and now she starts to hang out with him. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

"No…not really." Numbuh 1 said.

Abby slaps her face is aggravation. I look at my friends in amusement. Nigel and Hoagie look at Abby confused while she is trying to help them figure things out. If all they're going to do is this, I rather fall asleep. I close my eyes.

"Anyways Numbuh 4, I know you want to hang out with Numbuh 3 more often but you can't become closer to her from a lie. If you keep your mouth closed and she finds out the truth, she is going to be mad. She might even be furious. She might even be madder than she was earlier with you."Numbuh 5 said.

"Seriously, you are with her because she thinks you're gay?" Numbuh 1 said.

"That's low Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said.

"Then how do you think I should fix this WITHOUT her being mad at me?" I asked Numbuh 5 while trying to ignore Numbuh 1 and 2.

"I don't know how but you need to find a way out."

* * *

><p>During the whole weekend Kuki wanted to hang out with me. When I was in my room, I decided to put on my regular clothes which were my orange jacket and my jeans. I checked my hair out in the mirror. It was messy as usual so I used my fingers to fix it. I heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in!" I called out. I fell on my bed while searching for my converse.

I saw the door open to see my mum.

"Wally, are you going to see your friend?"

"Yeah mum. I'm supposed to meet her soon." I said while looking under my bed.

"Is it Kuki?" she asked.

I looked up.

"Um yeah."

"You're not dating her and not even telling your ol' mum?"

I feel my cheeks start to burn. I quickly grab my shoes that were hiding under my bed.

"No mum," I cleared my throat. "Actually, I'm helping her choose an outfit for her date next week."

My mum fixes her apron and adjusts her headband on her blonde locks.

"Well you'll meet a nice lad sometime Wally." I slip my right shoe on my foot and see in the corner of my eye that my mum starting to walk closer to me. I ignore her and tie my shoe laces together. I always got confused on how to tie my shoes when I was little. It was until Kuki and Nigel helped me out.

_You made an X with your laces like this! See? It's supposed to look like a Rainbow Monkey's bellybutton._

_I don't think he'll remember that Numbuh 3. _

I kept daydreaming until I felt a pair of hands grab each side of my face. I stared at my mum in front of me. She kisses the top of my head and wraps her arms around me. I can smell her perfume with the mix of food.

"You know you can tell me anything honey. You'll meet a wonderful girl. She'll be the best woman in your life. But you know, right after me. "

I awkwardly pat my mom on the back.

"Um yeah I know mum."

She stayed quiet and stayed in the position. After a while, she got up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Alright, have fun Wallabee!"

After the time with my mom, I couldn't get my mind off of what she said. I was so out of it that I didn't even realize that Kuki was walking up to me.

"Hey Wally!" Kuki greeted. She wore her usual outfit which was a green top and black short. I looked at her surprised with the shock.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I was thinking we go check Forever 21 then we go to some stores we see!"

We walked to Forever 21 and there were clothes everywhere. Some were on top of shelves, on the floor, and more. I see Kuki run toward one green top and she put it in front of her chest.

"Do you think it looks good?"

The green top is in stripes and it has a flower design on it. I put on a fake smile.

"It looks cute on you!" I say excitedly.

"Thanks! Come on; just start grabbing stuff off the rack that you think would look good." Kuki says.

I nodded quietly and nervously walked toward the rack. I have no hell idea what she wants to wear. I don't even know what the hell her size is. I started to sweat under my blonde locks. I reached my hand out toward the rack and close my eyes. I feel a piece of fabric at the touch of my fingertips. I quickly yank at it. The top was pink. Kuki likes pink right? She has a lot of things in her room that is pink. But does she like wearing it? The top was a small. Maybe if I get her a small, she'll thank me. Girls like being called skinny. But Kuki is a health freak. If I assume she is skinny, she might get mad at me. What about a large? I always buy stuff larger than what my body usually fits in. But maybe Kuki will get the wrong idea… She'll get mad and then I can't be with her anymore! I didn't notice I started sweating some more. Why the hell is shopping so hard?

"Wally, I'm going to the changing room!" Kuki says after she grabs a crap load of clothes in her arms. I bet they weigh a ton. No wonder that is how she gets her scary strength from. I quickly hide the shirt behind my back and see her retreating back. I got out of shopping for a girl. Thank the lord.

"I almost died back there." I said to myself while I sat down.

In just a few minutes, Kuki came out of the changing room.

"What do you think Wally?" she said while she started twirling back and forth.

She wore a yellow spring dress. I thought she looked absolutely adorable but she looked a little too cute for Ace. I didn't want him to look her up and down in that. I gave it a thumb down. She understood right away when she made her way back to the next outfit.

As I started waiting, a guy sat next to me. I've never seen him before but he looked like he was around my age. This blonde runs into the changing room with the same amount of clothes Kuki had earlier. I see the guy look at me.

"Did your girlfriend drag you here too?" He asked while trying to bear the pain with someone else.

I cleared up my throat. "No I'm actually helping her pick out an outfit for her date."

The guy looked at me in shock.

"Seriously she pays you right?"

"No, I want to be here." I lied. I shove my hands in my jacket pocket.

"Oh so you're…"

"Yeah, I'm gay." I said. It felt weird saying you're a homosexual even though you look at Playboy with your friends. It was just a white lie. I had to do it. It wasn't like I wanted to do it.

"Oh…" He said back. It sounded kind of offensive. Even though I'm not homosexual it sounded like he didn't even want to sit right beside me. This kid was just starting to have a conversation with me too.

"Wally, what about this one?" The black haired princess came out of the changing room to show me her outfit. She wore a white top with a green skirt. She put a jean jacket on and it made her look amazing. I smiled at her and gave the outfit a thumb up.

"Oh really?" Kuki said. She started jumping up and down. I didn't notice she was hugging me until I couldn't breathe. While I was waiting for Kuki to change back I noticed the kid that was next to me scooted farther away each second.

"Hey Wally?" Kuki said. She was holding onto her bag that held her clothes.

"Yeah?" I asked. I looked at the gorgeous girl beside me. I was glad I was a little taller than her now. My hair was covering my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see her if I was looking up. My growth spurt finally worked and I am officially 5'9 at the age of 17.

"Since you've been just an angel to help me pick out an outfit, lets' go shopping for you!"

I was a little shocked. Before I could react and answer Kuki tugged my hand and dragged me to a store. Everything was a blur. I felt weight on my arms and I felt more weight until I was blinded with the colors of the rainbow. I was pushed into the changing room and crashed into the mirror.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Put the first outfit on!" I heard from Kuki on the other side of the door.

I searched through the heap of clothes to see the first outfit.

At first, it took me a while to put the clothes on. I, personally, thought I looked absolutely ridiculous. I slowly opened the door to see Kuki in front of me super happy.

I wore a cowboy shirt on with a handkerchief around my neck. It looked really weird with my baggy pants. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Um Kuki I don't think this is really me." I said nicely.

"Oh I know silly. I just wanted to see you try them on! Come on, it's fun time now! Remember at the tree house we used to do this all the time."

I smiled at her. I looked around to see a cowboy hat on the ground beside me. I took the hat and placed it on my noggin.

"Howdy ma'am." I greeted while tipping the hat. Kuki just laughed.

I turned my back to Kuki and swiftly turned to her.

"Freeze! I gotcha!" I said. I made my hands look like guns.

"Put your hands to the sky!" I ordered.

Kuki laughed some more.

I tried many more outfits like a ninja, wrestler, and a rock star. I didn't notice how much time I was spending time with these clothes. I was posing when Kuki and I would take pictures. I had so much fun I didn't realize what time it was. It was already night time.

"You're an angel. I had a really fun time with you Numbuh Four!" She said with her feminine voice.

"Me too." I agreed. I waved goodbye to her retreating back.

I had a fun time with her today. I have to tell her the truth some day. I have to tell her I'm not an actual homosexual and that it was actually a lie the whole time. But that meant not being with her like this. I wanted to spend more time with her than any other guy ever did. It wasn't like I didn't want to let everyone think I was gay. I never did. I just kept the lie because of her.

**Aw poor Wally!Dx He had a bonding moment with Kuki though!**

**Tell me what you think please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Yeah I had a couple comments earlier for like 3-4 people but I wanted to redo this chapter so I didn't have my old responses. So yeah. **

**So I redid it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Chapter 3**

I quickly ran home and grabbed the phone. I ran upstairs into my rainbow monkey room. I know I'm already 17 but I am still fond with my chunky monkeys. I fell on my fluffy bed. I quickly dialed a number on the phone.

_Abby here._

"Numbuh 5!" I said.

_Hey Numbuh 3 how was your date with Ace?_

"Amazing! He is so sweet and cute and nice and he acts like I'm a princess!"

_Well that's good. He didn't try anything thing on you did he? You know if he did Numbuh 5 is going to have to visit him. _

I giggled. "No, he didn't. We went to the movies and watched the new Rainbow Monkey movie."

_Ha well that's good. Oh! Here's Numbuh 4._

The phone was silent for a while. While I was waiting, I dangled my feet off the edge of the bed and hummed a song.

_Hello?_

"Wally!" I screamed.

_Hey Kooks. How was Ace?_

"I had so much fun! He is so nice! Thank you so much for helping me pick out the outfit! He really liked it. So first he picked me up from my house. He drives a really nice car. I don't know what it's called though. Well anyways, we got to the movie theatres and we got out tickets. Ace got me popcorn and candy and soda. It was like heaven. After the movie, he dropped me off home.

_He didn't try anything did he?_

"What? No silly!"

… _Hey Kuki._

"Yes Numbuh 4?" I said. I rolled over on top of my stomach and crawled up to the table beside my bed.

_I uh…I have to tell you something._

"What is it?" I reached my hand out for the picture frame. It was me, Numbuh 1,2,4, and 5. We all smiled at the camera. I waved at the camera, Numbuh 5 was tipping her red hat, Numbuh 1 was doing one of his cool poses with his shades, Numbuh 2 was pretending to be an airplane, and Numbah 3 was pouting. He was so short then. I didn't care though. He was like my own teddy bear or Rainbow Monkey to hug. I loved his height. Now he's like 2 inches taller than me.

…

"Wally? You still there?"

_Um yeah. _

"What did you need to tell me?"

_I-I'm not… I'm not great with my homework. You think you can come help me tomorrow?_

"Alright, I'll meet you at the tree house tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I hanged up on Kuki and finally breathed in some air. I was holding it all in from the amount of pressure. Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 were standing in front of me. They all looked disappointed and I felt it too.<p>

"You fool, you had the chance to tell her."

"Yeah Numbuh 4, you have to tell her sooner or later." Numbuh 1 said.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked.

I didn't want to talk to them anymore so I left and went in my room. Maybe I can let some of my steam off with the punching bag.

* * *

><p>The next day I waited for Kuki by playing video games with Numbuh 2. I was winning, as usual, since I am a master of all our games.<p>

"Ha- I win Numbuh 2! You owe me a quarter!"

"I don't owe you a quarter!"

"You so do! I win fair and square!"

"Ugh- Whatever Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said while digging in his pocket for 25 cents. I grinned in victory and jumped up and down on the couch. I heard the sliding door and stopped my movement.

I saw Numbuh 3 and my heart pounded. Numbuh 2 looked my way too and noticed Numbuh 3.

"Hey Numbuh 3!"

"Hey guys. Do you think it's okay if I brought a friend with me?"

"Yeah it's no problem. Is it someone pretty?" Hoagie said in a seductive tone. He always wanted to be around girls 24/7 to work his charm and his lame jokes. The only one that actually withstands them is us. The other girls he uses them on either run away or hide from him.

"Um no, not really." She said. She was blushing a little in embarrassment. Right on queue Ace appeared from behind her. My stomach dropped and I felt sick to the stomach. Hoagie's smile dropped too once he saw his enemy. He then put on a fake smile and greeted the Hispanic.

"Who is at the door?" I heard from the hallway. Numbuh 1 and 5 were walking to us and noticed Ace and Kuki. Numbuh 5 crossed her arms and gave an Ace a suspicious look. Numbuh 1 didn't like the idea that Ace was here in the tree house too.

"I was wondering if I can bring Ace along for today. Can I Numbuh 1?" Kuki said. She grabbed his hands and gave him the puppy stare. No one in this team could withstand the puppy stare, even Numbuh 362.

"Sure Numbuh 3, he can stay."

"Thank you!" She then grabbed Ace and ran into the kitchen.

We all stayed silent until I hear Numbuh 5 say something. She started shaking her head, making her braids swing back and forth. She readjusted her red cap and looked at all of us.

"I don't think I'll get used to this." She said.

"Me neither. It's just too weird to see them together." Numbuh 1 said.

"I don't care if it's weird or not. Ace is an asshole. I know he was competitive since 7 years ago but still, some people never change."

"Then why did you smile at him?" I asked.

"Numbuh 3 has a crush on him and we all know we care about her. So if I have to deal with that guy only for a while then I'll be able to do it."

"Well so far it doesn't seem like she is going to stop liking him for a long time." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this is a load of bull."

"How?"

"Numbuh 3 was never into cocky guys."

"Numbuh 4 was cocky. He still is." Numbuh 2 said.

"That's true."

"Hey, what the hell guys! I'm still here ya know?" I yelled. I can hear giggling and laughing in the kitchen but I ignored it.

Numbuh 5 heard it too. She got closer to me and Hoagie as well as Numbuh 1.

"You have to tell her the truth Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 whispered.

"What- no no no no no!"

"Why not?"

"She'll get mad at me!" I said.

"You're lucky we don't tell her the truth. I don't plan on seeing Ace on a daily basis Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said.

"Well if he is trying to get with Kuki then he has to be nice to her friends."

"Fine. Have it your way. You tell her or it's gonna nip you in your butt hard." Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey Wally you want to get studying now?" I heard Kuki say.

"Yeah."

Numbuh 3 and I were in my room on the wresting ring. There were papers everywhere and just that made my head hurt. I hated math with a passion but Kuki was good at it so I guess it had its advantages. I groaned some more as I tried to figure out a problem. Kuki peeked over my shoulder and giggled. She leaned on my back and I started to blush. Her long hair touched the back of my neck and it gave me goose bumps.

"See over here in this equation you're just doing cross multiplying. An easy way to do this is by putting an x and rewriting the equation."

I was busy noticing Kuki was inches away and that I can smell her perfume and feel her hair and her arms and her stomach. It was driving me insane.

"Then after you rewrite the equation, you want to know what the variable equals to so you eliminate. It's kind of like a seesaw. You want everything to be balanced or it won't work. See?"

Kuki used her hand over mine to write the equation and use the elimination. That even brought more frustration on me so I got dizzy.

"Since the opposite of subtraction is addition, you add this number to both sides. Last, you divide. So what are 21 divide by 3?"

"Um 7?"

"That's right Wally! You got this!" Kuki cheered. She hugged me super tight that I couldn't breathe once again.

A little later, I finally understood math. It was going to go away once I step out of my room but I kind of like understanding things more often. I went to the kitchen to get me and Kuki some snacks while we study some more. I saw Ace sitting on the sofa with Hoagie right next to him. Hoagie didn't look happy at all. Abby and Nigel were sitting on the floor and they looked annoyed but they acted more mature about it. I took some popcorn bags out of the pantry.

"So do you still work with that 2x4 technology?" Ace asked.

I pressed the button and placed on bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Yeah what about it?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Just wondering. I've been working on 2x4 technologies too but I was too bored with baby toys so I built more advanced technology."

"Like what?"

"Like 8x64 technology."

"Bullshit. There is no such thing."

"Oh yes there is. You've been just playing with your baby toys too much to discover something better. You know you can't beat someone with gumballs all the time."

"Can you guys just watch the movie please? Numbuh 5 is trying to hear what's going on."

The microwave started beeping so I took the popcorn out and put the other one in. I pressed the button as it beeped a tune out for me. I walked to get a bowl and empty the bag into it. The smell of sweet butter and popcorn entered my nostrils.

"Why are we watching this movie anyways?"Ace said.

"Kuki wanted us to watch it so we are."

"Why don't we watch something else?"

"Let's not watch anything at all." I hear that the T.V. turned off.

"So you want to date Kuki right?" I heard Numbuh 1 said. He was always the best at interrogation. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well she is our friend since Elementary. We kind of do have the right to see if you're right for her."

"Okay."

"So why do you want to date her now?"

"Well-"

"You've thought she was pretty when she was 10 years old yes?"

"Yeah but that thought hasn't changed."

"So why after 7 years, you ask her out now?"

"I thought-"

"Was she not pretty then? Is she not good enough for you?"

"No she was always pretty?"

"Then why now you ask her out and want to be friends with us?"

Everything was quiet and the only sound was the popcorn popping. I held in my breath to hear an answer but nothing came out. Numbuh 1 is the best. He can interrogate someone and make them crap their pants in the process. It's not like I haven't done that BUT I saw this one kid do it like three years ago. It was pretty brutal but Numbuh 1 acted all cool about it.

"I thought she had a crush on that Wally guy so I laid back. A cool kid like me doesn't do competition over girls. Girls have competition over me."

My heart fell and my clenched my fist. I wish I could just punch that kid right now!

"And what made you have your opportunity to ask her out? Someone told you she didn't like him? Someone knew she liked you? What?"

The beep for the popcorn turned off and took the popcorn bag out. I walked slowly out of the kitchen.

"Wally is gay right? So if she is not going to have a romantic relationship with him I thought she can have one with me."

I wanted the conversation to stop so I threw the popcorn bag at Ace's face. It didn't work since he moved but it fell on his lap. They all said thanks and I waved as you're welcome.

I walked to my room with the bowl of popcorn in my hand and saw Kuki studying hard.

"Here you go Numbuh 3."

"Thanks Wally!"

I stared at the Asian in front of me as she started eating popcorn and reading her book. I was the first in line to be her boyfriend but I "turned" gay. So she went to Ace. She never had a crush on Ace earlier so why now? What does he have that I don't? So what if I don't want to be in the football team or I don't like school that much. I'm not into drama club and I'm not into pep rallies. If I was the mascot, I would hate it. I don't like those cruddy outfits. But Ace does. Maybe it is because he has school spirit. He is in the football team and the basketball team and the soccer team. He goes to each drama play. He wears the ugly cruddy mascot outfits. He has each girl drooling over him so why my Kuki. Why her?

"Numbuh 4."

"Oh! Uh yeah?"

"You know if you need to talk to anyone, you got me right?" Kuki looked at me with her eyes. My whole insides melted.

"Yeah." I said.

I heard a knock on the door. We both looked up to see Ace at the door. He had his glasses on and he slicked his hair back. What kind of guy has blonde highlights in the middle of his scalp? He leaned on the door.

"Hey Kuki, I gotta get going."

Kuki quickly went up and walked up to Ace. Her back was towards me and she didn't look back. I saw her retreating back as she grabbed Ace's hand. He grabbed hers as well and their fingers were enlaced. I looked down to my paper.

"Hey Numbuh 3, why don't Numbuh 4 walk Ace home? They can get to know each other." I heard Numbuh 2 say.

He was probably trying to get back to Ace since I saw Ace's shoulders stiffen and Kuki's grip on his hand started to loosen. She agreed to it completely. Even though Ace looked like he didn't want it, he didn't reject Kuki.

"Why you want me to walk Ace home? He can walk can't he?" I asked. I won't be able to walk or be next to this guy without showing a lil bit of moi anger at him.

"Come on Numbuh 4, you guys can get to know each other a little better. Plus, we need to talk to Kuki." Numbuh 1 said.

What the- What are they planning? All three of my friends pushed Ace and I out of the tree house with Kuki in the background waving goodbye.

The door slammed on our backs and a gust of wind passed us. I dug my hands in my pocket as usual and looked the other way. The sky was turning into its regular orange and pink color. I liked the color a lot even though it was kind of girly but I would never admit it. Ace was scratching the back of his head. I don't know where this guy lives. I clear my throat to give him a signal that I was waiting for him.

"Oh yeah…sorry."

"Just pay attention mate." I said uninterestedly.

Ace and I walked side by side with him walking with smooth strides and me in loud stomps. Ace and I were the complete opposites. He acted calm about everything. I always resulted into punching someone into a bloody pulp. He would do what people tell him to do and not complain about it at all. I didn't do that. I complain when we had to do anything girly. Also, the whole school likes him. That included faculty, teachers, lunch ladies, girls, principle, and janitors. He was always open to them. The only people I was close to was Sector V and that is probably it.

"So where you live?" I asked.

"I just live two blocks away from here."

I grunted in response and the silence repeated.

"So you and Kuki close huh?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing just… you really gay?"

"What kind of question is that?" I yelled.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm gay so what?"

"Did you tell Kuki you weren't?"

"No why would I do that?"

"You're not homosexual MATE." He said mocking my voice. I growled in response. I quickly grabbed a hold of his jacket and brought him close to him my face.

"If Kuki didn't like you, I wouldn't beat you into a bloody pulp you crud face! So if you don't want a poundin' I suggest to keep your mouth shut and get on mah good side." I threatened. I kind of spitted at Ace's face but I don't give a damn. Ace was scared at first since I caught him off guard but he smirked at me.

"I suggest you if you keep your mouth shut and get in my good side too. We don't want Kuki to know about your lil lie." He said.

"It's obvious Numbuh Four," he said while mocking my secret name. "You were just pretending to be homosexual to be closer to her. I know you just want to be close so you can be good friends but if I become close enough to her, I could tweak your pretend time. Who knows? You can just pretend to be gay to be close so you can get to her pants."

I scowled and threw him in front of me. I'm not talking to this scum bag.

"You can walk by yourself." I said while turning my back on him. I walked back to the tree house.

"Hey!" Ace called out.

"What!" I yelled. I glared at him with my blue eyes.

"Be a good boy or I might slip your little secret."

**XBadxSassX: Oh no guys! What are we going to do! Wally is in trouble!**

**Numbuh 1: Whenever a friend of ours in trouble the TND will be there!**

**Numbuh 5: Oh yeah!**

**Numbuh 3: Why is Wally in trouble?**

**XBadxSassX: No reason!**

**Numbuh 2: Yeah Ace is an ACEHOLE! Get it! Ha-ha!**

**Numbuh 5: Yeah that's not funny. **

**Numbuh 2: That was priceless!**

**XBadxSassX: Oh geez...Rate and Review! **


End file.
